You can't always ger what you wanted
by Kuankiu
Summary: Noah conoce a su nuevo hermano, Kurt. ¿Su relación podrá seguir igual pese a los años? Puck/Kurt un poco de Finn/Kurt
1. My cute new older brother

**You can't always get what you wanted.**

**Autor: ****kuankiu_chama****  
Disclaimer: **La serie "Glee", así como su trama y personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena FOX.

**Resumen: Noah conoce a su nuevo hermano, Kurt. ¿Su relación podrá seguir igual pese a los años?**

**Rated: **PG-13, Drama, Fluff.**  
Pairing: **Puck/Kurt un poco de Finn/Kurt.

**Capitulo 1**

_Piel de un color casi translúcido a no ser por mejillas y labios de un rubor rojizo permanente, grandes ojos azules bastante expresivos y cabello rubio oscuro. Me sonríe levemente antes de ofrecerme su pálida mano derecha._

"Soy Kurt, a partir de ahora seré tú hermano mayor." El otro es Noah, cabello y mirada de color castaña. Le da la mano con inseguridad y su bronceada piel contrasta la blanca de su ahora hermano.

"Noah" Responde secamente. Él es más bajo y delgado que Kurt, por lo que se siente un poco intimidado. Sin embargo, el calor que emana del toque del otro muchacho es suficiente para hacerle esbozar una sonrisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Burt Hummel perdió a su esposa hacía dos años, él amaba a su esposa, ella era todo para él y viceversa. Eran un matrimonio muy feliz, ella siempre fue la fuerte y sensata que sabía perfectamente cómo calmar a su visceral esposo. Todo parecía radiante a la llegada de su hijo Kurt, el pequeño era completamente una copia de su madre. Burt estaba feliz con ello y aunque a temprana edad el muchachito demostró que no sería el _Quarterback_ con el Burt había soñado, nunca se sintió avergonzado de su hijo, al contrario, lo amaba con toda su alma.

El tiempo pasó y su esposa murió a causa del cáncer con el que había estado luchando desde hacía tiempo, él estaba completamente dolido y no creía ser capaz de vivir en un mundo sin ella, pero Kurt lo necesitaba, así que dejó ir honrosamente el recuerdo de su esposa, aceptando su muerte como algo dictado por alguien mucho más sabio que él.

Burt conoció a Liam Puckerman en el súper mercado, Kurt no iba con él porque le aterraba la ropa que vendían allí, su gusto en ropa era demasiado extraño para que Burt lo comprendiera y prefería dejarlo ir a las boutiques del centro con su tía Gina. Burt sonreía al pensar que si Kurt se portaba mal podía amenazarlo con comprarle ropa allí. Fue entonces que se encontró con Liam, estaba regañando a un pequeño por haber empujado a su hijo, el chico sólo la ignoró y salió corriendo de allí.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Burt mientras le ofrecía una mano al niño castaño que seguía en el suelo sin intención alguna de levantarse. "Vamos, no querrás que tu madre te vea en el suelo." El chico tomó la mano del hombre.

"Oh, muchas gracias. Es sólo que es tan menudo para su edad y es nuevo en la escuela, totalmente horrible." La mujer era bella pero Burt sólo podía reír al verla tan desesperada, tanto como él. "En fin, gracias." Murmura sonrojada por hablar demasiado.

"Oh, no hay problema señora…"

"Puckerman, Liam Puckerman. Este es mi hijo Noah." Contesta mientras le da una palmada en la espalda al susodicho.

"Mucho gusto" Dice mirándolos a ambos. "Yo soy Burt Hummel, ¿Así que, son nuevos en Lima?" La mujer asiente con un aire cansado.

"Sí, justo ahora tratamos de adaptarnos pero necesito una refacción y no sé que marca sería la ideal. "

"Oh, ya veo. Yo puedo ayudarla, tengo un taller mecánico cerca." La mujer se nota algo desconfiada pero la mirada del hombre la hace aceptar.

"Incluso te puedo enseñar chico, de esa manera puedes ayudar a tú madre cuando se encuentre en aprietos." Noah lo mira emocionado.

Liam era divorciada, su esposo la había cambiado por una veinteañera sin ningún sentimiento de culpa. Ahora ella y su hijo Noah se acostumbraban a la nueva vida en Lima. Noah era de baja estatura y constantemente molestado en la escuela por ello, sin embargo era mejor a sufrir los ataques de su padre a los que estaba tan acostumbrado. Su deseo más grande era el de convertirse en un hombre fuerte para hacerse cargo de su madre, Burt se dio cuenta de ello de inmediato y a menudo le aconsejaba, por lo que la aparición de Burt le causó una gran mejoría a su comportamiento huraño. Para Burt, Noah era un gran chico.

A finales de año Liam y Burt comenzaron una relación sentimental. Cuando Liam conoció a Kurt no pudo evitar sorprenderse, siendo Burt un hombre tan varonil no esperaba que su hijo fuese tan delicado, sin embargo tan amable, servicial y lindo. Un comportamiento al que no estaba acostumbrada luego de sólo rodearse de hombres durante su vida. Podría decirse que con Kurt ella podía sentirse relajada ya que era maduro y noble, pero también muy sincero. Bien podía aconsejarle del comportamiento de su propio padre como criticar el atuendo que llevaba. Kurt era un chico...singular.

Singular de una buena y refrescante manera.

A finales de ése año Burt le propuso matrimonio a Liam. Ella por supuesto aceptó y como primera instancia insistió a que los muchachos se conocieran, cosa que no habían propuesto hasta el momento debido a que no deseaban que los muchachos se encariñaran el uno con el otro, si las cosas no funcionaban hubiera sido cruel para ellos. Pero con la boda próxima se dio el encuentro de Kurt y Noah. Desde el primer apretón de manos, Burt y Liam supieron que aquellos dos serían inseparables.

Para Noah, Kurt era su ídolo. Lo ayudaba a escoger su ropa cada mañana, le ayudaba con sus tareas, se bañaban juntos y nunca se separaban el uno del otro. El mayor siempre se tomaba el rol de hermano muy en serio, procuraba mantener a los abusadores lejos de su querido Noah y juntos ayudaban en el taller, cosa para lo que Kurt era muy bueno. Cuando no estaban juntos era porque Burt practicaba futbol con Noah y Liam estaba de compras con Kurt.

Aunque Kurt era muy feliz a veces lloraba en sueños, recordando a su madre. Cuando Noah presenció al valiente Kurt sufrir por la falta de su madre, entendió que también necesitaba protegerlo a él con todo su ser. Noah se fue a la cama deseando convertirse en un gran y fuerte hombre. Alejar todos los temores de su familia y ver la sonrisa de Kurt con un silencioso pero rotundo 'Gracias'.

Gracias a las intervenciones de Kurt, las cosas parecen mejorar con Noah en la escuela, pues comienza a defenderse, pero al darse cuenta de que los chicos son más rudos con Kurt se pregunta por qué no se lo dijo, y confronta a su hermano acerca de ello.

"Oh Noah, esto es diferente." Le dice con una voz paciente.

"Te molestan tanto como me lo hacían a mí. ¡Peor!" Noah articula con sus manos una explosión mientras trata de hacerle ver la gravedad del asunto.

"Es porque yo soy...diferente Noah, soy diferente a ti y a los demás chicos. Lo he sabido siempre y sé que sólo están confundidos, porque aún no entienden lo que es ser diferente."

"¿Diferente, es porque eres muy lindo? Anderson dice eres tan lindo como una niña, ¿Es eso?" La cara de Kurt se enciende al rojo vivo y simplemente asiente un poco.

"¡A mí no me importa Kurt!" Enfatiza Noah, tomando ambas manos de su hermano. "Puedes ser tan lindo como se pueda." Dice abrazando al rubio.

"Oh, Noah." Susurra Kurt correspondiendo el abrazo, lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos mientras trata de convencerse de que no le ha mentido a su hermano menor. Sin saber que después desearía volver a tener ocho años con todo su ser.

Aquella noche Noah soñó que él era superman y rescataba a su lindo hermano mayor de unos malhechores, Kurt iba vestido como Luisa Lane.


	2. You know my brother, the fag

**You can't always get what you wanted.**

**Autor: ****kuankiu_chama****  
Disclaimer: **La serie "Glee", así como su trama y personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena FOX.

**Resumen:**_ Aquella presión era tan insistente que se convertía en ira, ira contra Noah._

**Rated: **PG-13, Drama, Fluff.**  
Pairing: **Puck/Kurt un poco de Finn/Kurt.

**Capitulo 2**

**You know my brother, the fag.**

"Noah, se hace tarde" Escucha el aludido desde el otro lado de la puerta. "No querrás llegar tarde al primer día." Noha se levanta con resignación, aún es temprano, pero Kurt siempre se levanta demasiado pronto para aplicarse sus productos de cuidado de piel.

Es el primer día en la escuela media, tanto Noah como Kurt tienen 12 años ahora. El rubio sigue siendo de piel pálida, mejillas sonrojadas y estatura promedio, por otro lado, Noah había crecido exageradamente durante las vacaciones de verano y medía unos envidiables 167 centímetros, superando los 155 de Kurt. Ahora el trigueño entrenaba por las mañanas para ejercitar sus músculos, haciéndolos cada vez más notables.

"Cielos, no sabía que un monstro gigante me escoltaría esta mañana" Decía Kurt sorprendido.

"Oh, cállate." Rezonga Noah con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, provocando una risilla en Kurt.

"Cuida de Kurt, Noah." Pide Burt mientras toma su café. Kurt lo mira indignado.

"¿Perdón? Papá, no pongas mi papel de hermano mayor en tela de juicio."

"Cuando puedas taclear a tres tipos enormes puedes cuidar de mí. ¿Verdad, Pá?" Burt sólo sonríe entre sorbos de café.

Kurt da media vuelta y deja la habitación dramáticamente. Noah lo sigue con una mueca triunfante. Ambos se suben a la bicicleta, Noah pedaleando y Kurt atrás, tomando de la cintura al otro. Ambos charlan en el trayecto, ríen y bromean. Al poco rato, llegan a su destino. La nueva escuela se encuentra muy alejada de la antigua por lo que ambos chicos saben que no se encontraran con ningún conocido.

"¡Finn!" Dice Kurt sorprendido al ver a su único amigo de la primaria allí. Noah sonríe al verlo y lo saluda con un leve golpe en el brazo, a diferencia de Kurt, que lo abraza efusivamente.

"Hola chicos, no sabía que vendrían aquí también" Dice aún abrazando a Kurt, que se separa para decir lo mismo. "Bueno, me tengo que ir, supongo que nos iremos juntos después." Ambos asienten y Noah le pone un brazo sobre los hombros a Kurt, encaminándolo a su clase.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Pregunta Noah al llegar al salón de Kurt. El más bajo sólo asiente. "¿Seguro? Porque tus mejillas están más sonrojadas de lo normal." Kurt sólo se tensa un poco en insiste en que no es nada.

Pero era "algo", aquella cosa que hacía a Kurt especial. Aquello que lo hacía _diferente_ era lo que los compañeros de equipo de Futbol de Noah sabían con sólo darle una mirada a Kurt.

**¿Gay? Su hermano no es gay, bueno, él sí cuida mucho de sí mismo, canta y baila. Pero no es gay por eso, ya que incluso él mismo baila y canta estupendamente, no tiene nada que ver con ser gay. Y aún así, todos sus compañeros del club le decían lo contrario. Noah no hacía nada al respecto si sólo hablaban, porque Kurt le había explicado que eran sus batallas (sinceramente, ¿Cómo podían siquiera pensar que alguien tan valiente como Kurt era gay?). Pero claro, si trataban de lastimarlo físicamente, Noah se había hecho experto en hacer sus venganzas lucir como simples accidentes. **

**Y es que su hermano era alguien admirable, gracias a él sus notas era muy buenas, de hecho, era el único del equipo de futbol que tenía calificaciones arriba de C, el que le seguía era Finn, que mantenía notas regulares gracias a Kurt, quien parecía extremadamente contento de ayudar a Finn de vez en cuando.**

**Kurt era un gran hermano y un gran amigo, sin duda alguna.**

Sin duda alguna, Noah había estado rodeado de malos conceptos acerca de la homosexualidad durante la escuela media, por eso no podía relacionar a Kurt con alguien gay. Aquello era normal para alguien ingenuo como Noah

_Bien, aquello no estaba nada bien. Se había enamorado del mejor amigo de su hermanastro, enamorado, enamorado. Verdadera, profunda y locamente, tanto que había cantado la canción de Savage Garden en el sótano más de mil veces. Y es que había algo en la estupidez innata de Finn Hudson que lo atraía, sí, lo atraía desde los diez años y de una muy desesperada y frustrante manera._

_Porque Finn era heterosexual._

_En el rango de heterosexualismo de Kurt, él estaba arriba de Noah, que estaba arriba de su padre. Y eso era decir demasiado. Por lo que Kurt tuvo que guardar sus sentimientos para cuando se fuera de Lima rumbo a la fama, pensando en tal vez comentar sus sentimientos por Finn en el Tonight show. Eso era una buena meta, así no se sentiría tanto como un cobarde._

_Y luego estaba Noah (o "Puck", como habían comenzado a llamarle sus compañeros de equipo. A Kurt le parecía de muy mal gusto, pero no se lo decía a Noah.), quien era el mejor amigo de Finn y por supuesto, su noble hermano menor. Suficientes problemas le daba Kurt a Noah con sus compañeros de equipo, ya que estos no hacían sino llenar de agujeros la mente de su hermano, diciéndole que su adorado hermano mayor era una jodida mariquita chupa pollas. Lo único que deseaba era romper las ilusiones de Noah, pero la verdad habría de salir a la luz algún día._

_Y de nuevo estaba Finn, ah, el ingenuo Finn._

Pudieron haber pasado décadas y Noah nunca se hubiera tenido que enterar del pequeño enamoramiento de Kurt, pero una tarde durante su último año de escuela media cambió todo aquello.

"Kurt, comprar ropa, ¿recuerdas?" Normalmente eso sería suficiente para hacer salir a Kurt de su habitación, adoraba vestir a Noah, sin embargo, el rubio no respondía. Noah sabía que el otro estaba allí, por lo que entró a la habitación con preocupación. Kurt estaba dormido. El más alto soltó un suspiro aliviado, le acercó una manta a Kurt y de la cama cayeron varios papeles, Noah sabía cómo se sentía el otro acerca del desorden, por lo que levantó las hojas de colores que decían:

Finn Hudson.

"Amo a Finn." Leía en voz baja e incrédula. "Finn y Kurt."Y así seguía el nombre de su amigo en diversos tipos de letra y colores. ¿Por qué Finn? Se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Por qué?

Cuando Kurt se despertó suspiro un poco, no esperaba quedarse dormido, entonces recordó lo que hacía antes de caer dormido.

"Que idiota soy." dijo viendo las hojas que rezaban "Kurt Hudson." Quiso llorar al ver su estupidez, pero al notar la manta que lo cubría se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso alguien había entrado? El estomago de Kurt se revolvía de sólo pensarlo, así trató de convencerse así mismo que él había traído la manta, pero sólo recordó la promesa de ir a comprar ropa para Noah.

Noah.

"Noah..." Kurt miró la puerta de su cuarto, esperando encontrar allí a su hermano. Pero nada, sólo la oscuridad lo acompañaba y tal vez desde ahora, siempre sería así.

A la hora de la cena los ojos de Noah nunca encontraron los de Kurt, y éste sólo podía comer cabizbajo con una sonrisa falsa mientras sus padres hablaban animadamente de cómo él y Noah irían a la preparatoria McKinley. En el momento que Burt le preguntó a Noah de su nuevo guardarropa y éste dijo que estaba listo, Kurt lo entendió. _Rechazo_, lo conocía demasiado bien para no reconocerlo cuando estaba en sus narices.

"Sólo tengo un poco de sueño." Respondió Kurt cuando Burt le preguntó el por qué de su falta de ánimo.

En lo que restó del verano, Noah sólo le habló a Kurt cuando era estrictamente necesario e ignoraba al chico si quería hablar a solas. Cuando aquello ocurría, Noah se justificaba siempre con Finn. "Tendremos que hablar luego Kurt, tengo que ver a _Finn_." Siempre remarcando el nombre de su amigo con un regocijante desprecio. Si estaba enojado parecía amenazar a Kurt. "No ahora Kurt, le tengo que contar algo a Finn." Y Kurt no sabía qué hacer con toda la frustración que lo llenaba, nunca estaba a salvo y probablemente todo saldría a la luz pronto. Aquella presión era tan insistente que se convertía en ira, ira contra Noah. Se le hacía tan pesado vivir con ella que internamente sabía que algún día explotaría.

Algún día.


	3. Always behind you

**You can't always get what you wanted.**

**Autor: ****kuankiu_chama****  
Disclaimer: **La serie "Glee", así como su trama y personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena FOX.

**Resumen: **_Noah conoce a su nuevo hermano mayor, Kurt._

**Rated: **PG-13, Drama, Fluff.**  
Pairing: **Puck/Kurt un poco de Finn/Kurt.

**Always ****behind**** you.**

Kurt había moderado su estilo de ropa para no avergonzar a Noah por mucho tiempo, continuamente vistiendo elegante pero siempre conteniendo su extravagancia. Nunca quiso ser una molestia para nadie, no quería que su nueva familia se destruyera, incluso trataba de actuar masculino en ocasiones. Pero aquella tarde lluviosa, aquella que Liam lo mandó a avisarle a Noah que la cena estaba lista. Lo vio; a Noah, no, a Puck siendo montado por una mujer.

Y Kurt no supo que le dolió más, lo gemidos de la mujer, el sonido de los cuerpos encontrándose rápidamente o la mueca entretenida en la cara de Puck cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. El chico abrió sus ojos verde azules a más no poder y cerró la puerta de inmediato. Se quedo recargado en la pared por un momento, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, mas antes de que esto ocurriera, leves lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y sólo corrió. Salió corriendo de la casa, gritando que no tardaría y que no tenía hambre, corrió, sólo eso.

Correr parecía hacerlo olvidar, al correr y sentir el viento golpear su cara llorosa le provocaba reír tontamente; entonces anochecería y el muchacho sólo corría sin rumbo bajo la llovizna en una risa histérica llena de lagrimas que desafortunadamente, la lluvia no cubría. No tenía tiempo de ver la cara de los peatones, no importaba, pues sólo tenía una escena en mente, una sola persona y se repetía un solitario dialogo: No quiero perderte.

Kurt ni siquiera entendía porque lloraba, porque reía o porque corría, pero lo hacía y esa era una de las cosas más cuerdas que había hecho en toda su vida. Cuando la lluvia cesó su cara estaba asquerosa, por lo que se dio a la tarea de regresar a casa, el único problema era que no sabía dónde estaba, ciertamente Lima no era enorme, pero jamás en sus 14 años de vida había salido sin su papá, o Liam…o Noah. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tirarse al suelo a reanudar su desesperanzado llanto, escuchó una voz familiar.

"¿Kurt?" Y lo vio. A _Finn_, sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico con una cara interrogante. El chico sólo alzó la vista para encontrarse con el enorme muchacho, parpadeo incrédulo varias veces antes de aceptar la mano que le ofrecía el mejor amigo de _Puck_. "¿Qué haces aquí? Es lejos y ya va a anochecer" Kurt se encogió en hombros y Finn no insistió. "¿Quieres llamar a tu casa?"

"Sí, gracias." Antes de marcar, el de tez pálida suspiró.

"¿No quieres ir a casa?" Kurt asintió.

"No ahora." Finn se mordió el labio.

"Entonces diles que te quedaras en mí casa y que yo mismo te llevaré mañana." Dijo de pronto, como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

Kurt debía estar muy ofuscado, cuando el chico del que estaba enamorado es caballeroso, lo invita a dormir a su casa y el sólo asiente con una sonrisa extraña. Toda la confusión se esfuma cuando su padre responde muy enfadado el teléfono.

"Sí, sólo me sentí muy mal y salí a tomar aire" Se excusa con su padre por el celular. "Porque me perdí… ¡No, está bien! Me encontré a Finn, el amigo de _Noah_, sí." Kurt miró de reojo a Finn antes de explicar que se quedaría en su casa, a lo que su padre se mostró más tranquilo. "Te quiero, sí. Hasta mañana."

"¿Todo bien?" Kurt agacha la cabeza, tratando de esconder su cara sonrojada y murmura una afirmación. "Entonces toma." Finn saca de la bolsa una soda y se la avienta a Kurt, quien la toma tontamente.

"Gracias."

"De nada, lo bueno es que no te mojaste mucho, sólo estaba lloviznando." Kurt asiente, Finn era ingenuo, pero para él su vaso siempre estaba medio lleno. "A mí me encanta la llovizna, porque puedes salir sin paraguas y te diviertes. También me gustan las manzanas, y el pollo. La otra vez mi mamá me preparó pollo con manzanas y…"

Finn sequía hablando animadamente mientras caminaban y Kurt procuraba estar a una distancia prudente del chico alto. Entonces Kurt recuerda algo que escribió en su "Diario Finn", algo que va muy bien en esta situación.

_Siempre estoy tras de ti_

_No sabes quién soy_

_Meramente me has dado una mirada_

_Pero en realidad nunca me has visto_

_Simplemente has notado my exterior_

_Pero siempre estoy tras de ti_

_Mirando tus ojos perdidos_

_Añorando tus labios_

_Y deseando tu toque._

_Tú en verdad nunca me has visto_

_No sabes quién es este "yo"_

_No sabes que soy ni a donde voy_

_Pero siempre estoy tras de ti._

_Siempre tras de ti._

"¿Kurt?" Sin darse cuenta los muchachos habían llegado a la casa Hudson. "Estamos aquí."Dijo el Quarterback abriendo la puerta.

"Lamento ocasionarte tantas molestias, que dirá tu mamá…" Finn se encogió en hombros.

"Mi mamá salió con sus amigas a una fiesta y no creo que llegue hasta mañana, por eso fui a comprar la cena." Dijo indiferente el más alto, mostrando nuevamente la bolsa de comestibles. Kurt luchaba por esconder el temblor de su cuerpo. "Mamá dejo cosas para hacer, pero no entiendo cómo, exactamente." Comentó Finn encogiéndose en hombros y señalando el refrigerador. Kurt entonces recordó que había salido sin cenar, pero espantó el recuerdo cuando gemidos femeninos se colaron en su mente.

"Yo también salí sin cenar, puedo preparar lo que haya dejado tu madre." Finn lo miró sorprendido. "Bueno, si quieres, para compensar todas las molestias. Te juro que mi comida nunca ha matado a nadie" Finn soltó una risa divertida y poso una mano en el hombro del de ojos claros, el cual se le hacía cada vez más difícil ocultar su temblor.

"Oh, no es ninguna molestia, Kurt." El chico más bajo trago grueso al escuchar al objeto de sus deseos pronunciar su nombre con tanta confianza. "Pero sería genial que hicieras de comer, Puck siempre dice que eres genial en la cocina y eso."

"Hum, y… Puck, ¿Qué más te ha dicho? De mi, quiero decir…" Murmura Kurt mientras saca cosas de la alacena de los Hudson. Finn miró al techo, tratando de recordar alguna cosa que su amigo le hubiera mencionado de su hermano mayor.

"Que eres chido y eso, porque sabes de moda, cocina y música. Ah, que eres incluso mejor que tu papá en el taller, eso es genial hermano. Yo no sé nada de autos." Kurt sonríe mientras escucha a Finn hablar, porque es el amor de su vida hablando cosas de él. Pero teniendo presente que son palabras de Noah, cosa que no toma en cuenta ahora.

Es sólo que parecen una pareja casada y el chico cocinando no puede más que sonreír. Finn hablando cosas de su vida mientras Kurt escucha atentamente, preparando la cena, divirtiéndose y opinando en ocasiones mientras prepara pasta para su amado. Es una casa acogedora, Kurt nota que la señora Hudson tiene un gran repertorio de especias, muchas de sus favoritas.

"Tu cocina es muy agradable." Comenta Kurt sin pensarlo.

"Sí, mi mamá le dedica mucho tiempo. Creo que mi papá también." Y Kurt suspira, recordando a su madre.

"Mamá… ella también amaba la cocina. Liam me compró una botella del perfume que usaba mi madre, nunca falta en casa."

"Mi mamá aún guarda el tarro con el que mi papá tomaba cerveza en el congelador."

Y hay un silencio, no uno incomodo, de aquellos que imploran ser rotos por alguna tontería; no, este silencio es de aquellos que se disfrutan, en los que parece que son amenas conversaciones telepáticas. Este no se rompe hasta que Kurt sirve la cena en la mesa preparada por Finn.

"¡Vaya, sabe muy súper genial, hombre!" Kurt asiente con una sonrisa en apreciación al comentario. Entonces Finn suspira y mira el salero frente a él, reuniendo valor. "Mira, no sé qué cosa te paso que andas tan raro, pero siempre que te sientas mal, puedes venir aquí a cocinarme la cena." Ambos lanzan una carcajada y comienzan a hablar de cosas triviales, ignorando de nuevo la razón de las lágrimas del rubio.

Y Finn no sabe, que en verdad Kurt podría tomarle la palabra.

Pero de esto no se preocupan cuando ven la tele un rato antes de ir a dormir. Los ojos azules de Kurt no parecen querer cerrarse en cuanto se acomoda en la cama de su amor platónico, pues éste insistió dormir en el suelo sin querer dejarlo solo.

"Esto tiene que ir a mi _Diario Finn_" Piensa Kurt, dejando salir una insonora risilla.

_Sólo__ esta noche no quiero despertar_

_Quiero soñar que estoy por siempre dormido_

_Que mis ojos no se abran más._

_Para así soñar el tenerte_

_Una eternidad que dure una noche_

_En la que compartamos miradas de horas,_

_Un abrazo que transforme las horas en décadas_

_Y un beso que destruya el tiempo._

_Sólo esta noche no quiero despertar_

_Quiero soñar que estoy por siempre dormido_

_Soñar que sueño una eternidad contigo_

_Que mis ojos no se abran más_

_Cortarte las alas, así, sin más._

_Solo esta noche te quiero odiar_

_Para así no soñar más_

_Ni esperar compartir una eternidad_

_Sólo__ por esta noche me quiero amar_

_Y saber que valgo algo más._

_Sólo por esta noche quiero despertar_

_Y de__ tu hechizo de eternidad salvar._


	4. Pissed off

**You can't always get what you wanted.**

**Autor: ****kuankiu_chama****  
Disclaimer: **La serie "Glee", así como su trama y personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena FOX.

**Resumen: **_Noah conoce a su nuevo hermano mayor, Kurt._

**Rated: **PG-13, Drama, Fluff, Angst.**  
Pairing: **Puck/Kurt un poco de Finn/Kurt.

**Capitulo 4**

**Pissed Off**

Puck esta encabronado. Porque si bien ya le había demostrado a Kurt que no era más un niñito virgen al cual el marica tenía que cuidar, estaba lo de Finn. Joder, y eso sí que le encabronaba, que estuviera con _Finn_, de toda la gente que se pudo encontrar. Y es que el plan era dejar toda esa mierda de maricas y convertir a su hermano en un hombre. Pero mientras Finn siguiera siendo tan estúpido, dándole alas a su Kurt sin siquiera notarlo, sus planes no podían llevarse a cabo. Y eso simplemente…le encabronaba.

"Noah" Puck volteó. EL muchacho, quien estaba en la cama de su habitación, reflexionando, simplemente asintió. "Tu madre quiere saber el porqué de tu nueva imagen." Dijo Burt haciendo un además a su propia cabeza encima de su gorra de beisbol.

"Porque estoy encabronado y quería que todos lo notaran." Pensó el chico con ahora mohicana. "¿Mamá, tú no quieres saber?" Burt se encogió en hombros. Se sentó junto al chico.

"Si te hace feliz o demuestra tu personalidad, está bien por mí parte." Es exactamente esa misma actitud en su padre que hacía a Kurt quien era. Eso siempre había sido admirado por Puck, pero ahora en verdad quería que le gritara algo sobre quitarse el corte, bueno, en verdad quería que Burt le gritara algo a Kurt como: _Deja de ser tan putamente marica._ Pero eso era algo realmente irreal. "Entonces, ¿qué le digo?"

"Que no se preocupe, qué es la moda en algún lugar." Respondió en un suspiro el chico mientras se echaba en la cama sin cuidado.

"Eso funcionaría si fueras Kurt." Dijo Burt, soltando una leve carcajada.

"A puesto a que eso la mantendrá contenta." Burt hizo un ruido con su lengua y cruzo los brazos.

"Supongo…" Y Puck estaba solo.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, pues la ahora puerta cerrada era tocada levemente.

"Pase…" Kurt abrió la puerta levemente, al verlo Puck se levantó de la cama de inmediato. "¿Qué quieres?" Kurt, quien en un principio entraba con cautela, caminó con decisión hacia Puck, entregándole a su hermano algo que miró con desconfianza.

"Por dios Puckerman, es el maldito CD que le prestaste a Finn." El de la mohicana le arrebata el objeto al escuchar como la voz de Kurt suena tan masculina al pronunciar su apellido. "Bien, ya que hice lo que tenía que hacer…"

"¿Qué, no lo quieres? Lo tocó Finn, tu enamorado." Soltó Puck con una mueca irónica, moviendo el CD en dirección a Kurt, quién volteo lentamente y encaró a Puck con indiferencia. "Ya veo, ahora que pasaste la noche con el no necesitas esto." El más bajo cerró sus puños, pensando en algo que decir ante la obvia verdad.

"No puedo decirte que estas en lo correcto." La mueca autosuficiente en Puck se borró al Kurt voltearse en dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

"Por favor, yo sé. Está muy claro que quieres a ése." Y aquello sonó mucho más exaltado de lo que Puck había deseado al pensarlo. Sobre todo porque se había parado rápidamente de la cama, tomando la muñeca de Kurt con fuerza

"Mira, _Puck_, no quiero discutir mis gustos con alguien que tiene una mohicana" Alegó mientras trataba de librarse del agarre del otro, pero Puck sólo tomaba la delgada muñeca con más fuerza.

"¡Bien! Entonces no hables conmigo." Dijo Puck soltando a consecuencia

"Bien" Murmuró indiferente Kurt antes de salir. Puck no había dudado ni un momento al dejar salir cada palabra, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan arrepentido? ¿Por qué pese a haber repasado y reflexionado sus planes una y otra vez, al llevarlos a cabo se sentía tan, tan incorrecto?

"No me mires ahora, no mires en lo que me he convertido ni en lo que estoy a punto de ser. Trata de ver a través de mí, a través de lo que ni yo mismo me puedo dar cuenta."

Desde aquel día Puck y Kurt habían cumplido la palabra de no hablarse, porque al entrar a la preparatoria los chicos parecían tener un pacto silencioso. Ya antes de entrar al campo de batalla, ambos sabían muy bien el lugar que les esperaba en la cadena social. Kurt no se media más en su vestimenta, Puck no le pedía ayuda en su guardarropa o peinado. La guerra fue declarada desde su primer encuentro en los pasillos de McKinley, cuando al pasar Puck empujó a Kurt a los casilleros.

"Hey hombre, controla tus impulsos." Regañó Finn a Puck y le dio una mirada de disculpa a Kurt antes de seguir caminando. "Sé que no te gusta que tu hermano sea gay, pero no tienes que agredirlo así, hombre, eso no es bueno." Puck bufó.

"Ese marica no es mi hermano, no tiene mi sangre." Finn arrugó el entrecejo.

"Yo veo a Kurt como un hermano pese a que mi mamá no se caso con su papá. Él es buena onda y eso, me ayuda cuando lo necesito."

"Jódete Finn, jódete." Interrumpió Puck, volteándose violentamente hacia su amigo y picándolo con su dedo en el pecho, remarcando cada _Jódete_ con ira.

Y tal vez fue ése el momento en que Puck decidió los martes de basurero.

"Entonces, _Hummel_. ¿Quieres hacérnoslo fácil y tirarte tú mismo al basurero?" Kurt sonrió con suficiencia.

"No tengo opción, _Puckerman._ Parece que tú neandertal cerebro no puede si quiera digerir como lanzar un marica al basurero. Finn, ¿me ayudarías?" El chico asintió con extrañeza y se acerco a Kurt, quien tomo sus hombros y de un limpio salto, se dejó caer en el basurero. "Y esto, queridos deportistas descerebrados, es _Cómo molestar a un marica I_. Espero sus reportes el Lunes."

Entonces Puck no puede estar más encabronado, por eso decide que ahora está furioso. Pero deja de estarlo cuando recuerda que la película de Rápido Y Furioso estuvo cool, así que furioso es una palabra cool. Lo que lo hace estar encabronado de nuevo, porque ni siquiera puede estar furioso, cosa que sería muy cool.

Obviamente pasar mucho tiempo en casa no es algo bueno para el humor de Puck, por lo que comienza un negocio de limpiado de piscinas, ya que Kurt paga la mayoría de sus gastos trabajando en el taller, a diferencia de Puck que no es muy bueno en ello. Es en esos días en los que esta encabronado sin estar furioso que Puck le da servicios extras a las amas de casa que llaman. Pero eso sólo lo aleja del problema por algunas horas, tiempo después el problema de su hermano gay sigue allí.

Y es que si al menos Kurt dejara de ser tan notoriamente gay, no tendría que preocuparse de que los demás le hicieran la vida imposible. Es cuando se da cuenta de que su papá bien podría hacer algo acerca de ello, él es un hombre grande, fuerte y bueno, heterosexual. Entonces Puck se dirige al taller, donde va con único pensamiento: A ningún hombre heterosexual le gustaría tener un hijo gay, ¿cierto? Harían todo por evitarlo y Kurt todavía tenía esperanzas, o eso quería creer.

"¿Noah?" Dice extrañado Burt cuando ve a su hijastro entrar a la oficina. "Que extraño que estés aquí." Puck sólo esboza una sonrisa cansada. "¿Quieres decirme algo? Porque no creo que de pronto te haya interesado arreglar un carro con tu viejo."

"Es Kurt" Y Burt lo mira con preocupación y Puck desea no haber comenzado la conversación tan dramáticamente. "Kurt es gay." Puck suelta en un susurro avergonzado, tratando de evitar la mirada de Burt, no sabe si será decepción o enfado, cosas que nunca ha presenciado en Burt Hummel. Pero la reacción no llega, por lo menos no la esperada, la deseada.

"Y… ¿le gusta alguien o tiene novio o…qué?" Puck encuentra la mirada de Burt con confusión. "Porque en serio hijo, no termino de entender tú punto" Puck no dice nada, sólo mira a Burt con extrañeza. "En serio Noah, no te entiendo, es como si no supieras que… _ah._ Tú en serio no sabías. ¿En serio?" Puck baja la cabeza y asiente. "Oh, bueno. Pues la verdad, ya que tu madre siempre lo supo, dios, incluso la madre de Kurt lo sabía, no creía que teníamos que explicártelo."

"¿Explicármelo? ¿Cómo le dices a un chico que su hermano, a quien veía como un ejemplo, le gustan los hombres? Eso es…equivocado." Burt exhala con evidente agotamiento.

"Pensé que de toda la gente, tú serías quien más apoyara a Kurt. Noah, no puedo decirte que las decisiones que Kurt ha tomado me hacen feliz, pero yo lo amo, es mi hijo y tú lo eres también ahora, por eso esperaba que tú fueras de los pocos en este pueblo de vacas que no le arrojaran mierda a Kurt." Y Noah en verdad lo siente, siente lo que ha hecho, lo que ha pasado y por sobre todas las cosas, siente haber decepcionado a Burt, a quien considera su padre desde que tiene uso de memoria. Pero, nuevamente, ¿Kurt no ha estado junto a él desde siempre al igual que Burt?

Pero a ambos los había decepcionado, como su verdadero padre, el bueno para nada que lo dejó, incluso aquel hombre que era una escoria lo abandono. ¿Qué esperaba de los Hummel? No podía sino estar agradecido con ellos, pero lo que hacía estaba muy lejos de lo que debería.

No puedo caminar,

Trato, pero mis pies no echan a andar

No puedo caminar,

Trato, pero mi herida no puede sanar

No puedo caminar,

Trato, pero me es imposible.

Llegaste de la nada, a ayudarme a levantar

Pero tal parece que no puedo caminar

Me ayudaste con las heridas

Pero tal parece que no puedo sanar

Me sostuviste cuanto pudiste

Pero tal parece que estoy podrido por dentro

Fuiste quien me ayudaste a andar

Pero tal parece que no puedo caminar.

Y es que ahora que no estás

No puedo caminar.

No puedo caminar,

Trato, pero mis pies no echan a andar

No puedo caminar,

Trato, pero mi herida no puede sanar

No puedo caminar,

Trato, pero me es imposible.

Inicia un nuevo año, Puck no puede creer que ha pasado un año entero sin charlar con Kurt, claro que han hablado en breves ocasiones por razones de convivencia, pero fuera de la monótona plática durante la cena, la familia no ha sido la misma. Y es culpa de él, de _Puck_, porque él siempre hecha todo al carajo, justo como su padre verdadero hizo. Y Noah está arrepentido, no quiere cambiar a Kurt ni desea hacer preocupar a su madre o a su padre, pero simplemente no _puede_ aceptar el hecho de Kurt con otro hombre, no puede. Y eso lo deprime, lo hace querer escuchar a Kurt cantar _Mr. Cellophane_ para dormir, como antes lo hacía. Y ya que definitivamente eso no ocurrirá, (no después de arrojarlo al basurero con sus pantalones favoritos sobre las sobras del viernes) decide escuchar el soundtrack de Chicago al llegar a casa, después de la estúpida practica de futbol.

"Hey, ¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta Puck a Finn después de ver que el entrenador Tanaka le llamara la atención. Noah definitivamente no cree la excusa de Finn, pero se lo hace creer, pensando que todo aquello es muy extraño. Al llegar a casa Noah saluda a su madre, quien está en la cocina preparando pasta.

"Hey querido, ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta al notarlo con una mirada decaída.

"No es nada má, ¿Dónde está Kurt?" La mujer lo mira confusa. "¿Qué? ¿Hay algo más que todo el mundo sepa y yo no?" Puck alza un poco la voz mientras toma la caja de jugo junto a su madre.

"¿Algo más, de qué hablas? Sólo pensé que tu amigo Finn o tú hermano te habían dicho que ambos están en el club de coro de la escuela." Puck aprieta la caja de jugo con ira incrédula.

"¿Ambos…en el club de coro? Finn y Kurt en el coro…"


End file.
